1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to management of a communication terminal that transmits and receives certain communication data.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent demand to reduce the cost of business trips and the time they take, telephone conversation systems that operate over communication networks, such as the Internet, have become widely used to hold teleconferences. An example of such a telephone conversation system is where a teleconference can be achieved by transmitting and receiving image data and sound data among a plurality of telephone conversation terminals (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-227577).
In another telephone conversation system, even when two or more telephone conversation terminals are communicating with each other, a third telephone conversation terminal, which is different from the two or more telephone conversation terminals, can join them (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-191598).
However, if the communication scheme of the third telephone communication terminal, which tries to join the communication, is different from the communication scheme of the other two or more telephone communication terminals, the third telephone communication terminal cannot join the communication.